White Fang
White Fang the Musky Husky is a rare Moshling in the Puppies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a husky and are usually searching for scraps of food in trash cans. It is possible for White Fang to mistakenly bite a finger or hand thinking that they are food. Combination Biography Totally barking and slightly whiffy, Musky Huskies are the tail-chasing, bone-loving tearaways that will do almost anything for a bite to eat. They've even been spotted rummaging through trash cans searching for scraps. Maybe that's why they always look so scruffy. Take care if you decide to pet one of these greedy mucky pups – it might bite off your delicious looking fingers. Grrrrr! ---- 'Collector's Guide' Series 1 Totally barking and slightly whiffy, Musky Huskies are the tail-chasing, bone-loving tearaways that will do almost anything for a bite to eat. I've even seen them rummaging through rubbish bins searching for scraps. Maybe that's why they always look so scruffy - why groom when you can scoff? Take care when stroking these greedy pups, or you might lose one of your delicious-looking fingers. Grrrrrr! At the start of a recent expedition a pack of Myskies nabbed my packed lunch. They even chomped my hooting honeybeans and nibbled my hiking sticks. Thing is, I was still in my front garden! Habitat Because they're so hyper, Musky Huskies don't stay put for long. Check a few dumpsters and you might get lucky. Personality Ravenous, splash-dash, wild. Likes Doggie bags and old bones. Dislikes Detangling lotion and getting tin cans stuck on their noses. ---- Character Encyclopedia Main White Fang and the other Musky Huskies don't stay in one place for very long, though it's not uncommon to spot their scruffy tails poking out of a rubbish bin as they look for leftovers. That's because these ravenous and ferociously food-focused hobo hounds will do pretty much anything for their doggy dinners! A dog's dinner! Hungry Muskies are so busy searching for doggy fodder, they often neglect simple hygiene rules. The mucky pups hate de-tangling lotion, so their fur is constantly messy. And their whiffiness suggests they're not big fans of soap either! Yummy fingers! Monsters must be careful when they give White Fang a bone. He's so ravenous that he might just bite their fingers by mistake! What a dog-astrophy that would be! Data file Moshling type: Puppies Species: Musky Husky Habitat: Various Dumpsters Puppie pals: Fifi, Mc Nulty, Scamp Notes *Fur in need of a pooch parlour visit! *Mucky face from guzzling garbage. *Nose can detect rubbish a mile away. ---- 'Moshipedia' Totally barking and slightly whiffy, Musky Huskies are the tail-chasing, bone-loving tearaways that will do almost anything for a bite to eat. They've even been spotted rummaging through trash cans searching for scraps. Maybe that's why they always look so scruffy - why groom when you can scoff? Take care if you decide to pet one of these greedy mucky pups – it might bite off your delicious looking fingers. Grrrrrr! ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' Musky Huskies are famous all over Monstro City as one of their kind bit off the hand of the terrible Dr. Strangeglove. They're truly wild and don't live in any one place, preferring to roam the streets checking out dumpsters for scraps of food, doggie bags and old bones. Musky Huskies are unpredictable and considered a bit barking! They also pong a bit - probably because they're always raiding bins. The one thing they can't stand, though, is getting tin cans stuck on their noses - which is a real danger when sticking their snouts in dustbins! Trivia *A Musky Husky bit Dr. Strangeglove's hand off, which explains that he is currently wearing gloves and has an extreme fear of them. *In Season 1: Mission 9, there are four Musky Huskies that Elder Furi owns which are named Pink Fang, Brown Fang, Blue Fang, and White Fang. *Sub-Zero Heroes (Otto's species) like Musky Huskies. Gallery White Fang 1.png White Fang 2.png White Fang 4.png White Fang 7.png Merchandise Figures White Fang figure normal.jpg White Fang figure glitter purple.png White Fang figure glitter orange.png White Fang figure gold.png White Fang figure candyfloss.png White Fang figure scream green.png White Fang figure ghost white.png White Fang figure voodoo blue.png White Fang figure pumpkin orange.png White Fang figure frostbite blue.png White Fang figure christmas tree green.png White Fang figure bauble red.png Bip figure White Fang.jpg|Bip Holland BV Collector card s1 white fang.png White Fang figure micro.png White Fang figure micro icescream green.png Cards TC White Fang series 1.png TC White Fang series 2.png TC White Fang series 3.png TC White Fang series 4.png Other White Fang plush vivid.jpg White Fang plush ty.jpg White Fang backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Other MV TIG freed.png|Trapped in Gummy! White Fang Sleeping.PNG Moshi Cupcakes moshling action white fang.png|White Fang as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Cuddly Whitefang.png Activation whitefang.png WFincage.PNG|White Fang inside a cage WhiteFangDig.gif|White Fang digging, click to see animation. Baby whitefang.png|Baby White Fang Moshling Rescue Facebook top tip White Fang.jpg|Moshling Rescue Top trump orange white fang.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps WhiteFangMuddy.png White Fang mega head.jpg S1M9 Musky Huskies run.png Category:Moshlings Category:Puppies Category:Rare Moshlings